1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a cable connection structure for connecting a cable to a substrate.
2. Related Art
A cable connection structure for connecting a substrate having an electronic component mounted thereon to a cable has been used in the related art according to a kind of a device such as a digital camera, a digital video camera, a portable telephone including an imaging function, and an endoscope device to observe inside of an organ of a subject.
The endoscope device of the above devices has flexibility and includes a long and thin insertion tool which is inserted in a body of the subject and obtains an image signal regarding the inside of the organ and a signal processing unit which is connected to the insertion tool and performs signal processing to the image signal. In a distal end part of the insertion tool, an imaging unit which includes a substrate including an imaging element having a plurality of pixels mounted thereon is connected to a cable of which one end is connected to the signal processing unit. The image signal imaged by the imaging unit is transmitted to the signal processing unit via the cable.
Regarding the endoscope device, the distal end part of the insertion tool has been required to be smaller in order to reduce a burden on the subject. According to this demand, the cable connection structure in the distal end part has been required to be small.
In response to the above-mentioned demand, a technique has been known in which the attachment height of the cable relative to the substrate is lowered by forming a slit on an upper surface (surface to be connected) of the substrate and connecting the substrate to the cable by putting a part of the cable into the slit in a connection structure of a coaxial cable for connecting the cable to the substrate (See Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-68175, for example).